


Stay

by vvalrider



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Lydia likes Josh and he's the only one who hasn't figured it out.[Short Josh x OC fic]





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel it in my bones, so much left unknown.

It always seemed to be tourist season in San Francisco, it was just one of those cities. The one's that shone bright at night, never sleeping. Just like all of the people who inhabited it. So many colorful people, sometimes it surprised her just how odd some people could be.

"Never get tired of this site." The older male sighed happily as he slipped by next to here, taking a seat on the deck. He'd always do his best to stop and enjoy the sunset, especially when they were near the sea. Lydia eyed him for a moment, he seemed so relaxed. Marcus always had that demeanor though, so chill about everything. As if things would always end up the way he wanted, even when Dedsec would go under. Which was too often, whether it was Prime8 spewing out negative video's or ddosing's. It wasn't easy living the life of a vigilante hacktivist, having to constantly keep an eye on your record, if you had one. Erasing whatever information they had on you. A lot of member's just wanted out at this point, off the grid. It was hard at this day an age, with all the facial recognition software, print readers, ect.

"I prefer rainy weather." The young woman turned to look at the painted water, the waves echoing in her ears. "Can't be gloomy all the time." Marcus chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. "I prefer damp basements." Wrench spoke up from behind them, his mask displaying joy. It made Lydia scoff softly, it made her wonder just how their personalities clashed. Marcus and Wrench were ideal for each other, in the most non-romantic way. Lydia was just a bit too serious at times, always being described as stoic. Maybe that's why she enjoyed Josh' company the most. He was literal about everything, but it wasn't his fault. That's just the way his brain worked and that's the way Lydia liked him. Not that she'd ever say it out loud, though the other's seemed aware of the preference. Always pairing up the two on missions, even if Lydia was better on the battle ground than hidden away by a dimly lit screen. It was the only time the two got together alone, as there was always one other person hanging around the base.

"Speaking of basements..." Lydia pushed herself up, dusting off her bottom. "I'm heading down." She patted Wrench on the back before making her way to the kitchen. It had probably been a few hours since Josh had anything to drink, Sitara wasn't around to check up on him and the other two had just been lazing around for a while. A cola and water would suffice. She placed the cola between her arm and chest while she opened the basement door. Watching her feet as she stepped down making sure not to miss a step. She heard his mumbling before seeing him, he was in the same position she had last seen him in. A bit hunched over, eyeing a code.

"This isn't right..." Josh mumbled once more, typing away. It made her smile unknowingly, tightly closing her eyes once she had noticed.

"Hey." she called out to him, making him jump slightly.

Josh turned to look at her, "Hi, Lydia." he perked up. He always seemed to smile more now that she had been sticking around the group. She wasn't someone to stay somewhere long, or even let anyone know her real name, but this group had earned her trust and for once she felt like she had a family. "I, uh... Brought you this." Lydia handed him the drink, awkwardly standing next to him. Spinning his seat to face her, he thanked her. The clicking sound of the metal opening gave her goosebumps. Taking a sip from her own she avoided eye contact. The only sound now was some low music, probably Dedsec radio. "I'm glad you decided to stay." He spoke, surprising her.

His voice was soft, just a bit louder than the music. Lydia looked his way, examining his face. He cleared his throat, quickly averting her gaze. Now looking down, he seemed embarrassed.

It made her smirk, "Yeah, me too."


End file.
